Weegee
About Weegee Weegee is super powerful person for his age, although his age is unknown, he has multiple abilities although not shown such as the Weegee stare, but he can perform the basic fighthing abillities such as punching, firing blast, however he is shown with unique abillities such as having multiple transformations, such as Ultimate Weegee which the Weegee Chronicles Weegee was able to do. And Dark Weegee, Merged Dark Weegee which Negative Protein Weegee achieved. Weegee can also do fusion, both Weegees are shown with the ability to fuse. For example (NP) Weegee and (NP) Protein Man fused into Protieegee in episode 5. While in Season 2 Episode 4 (NP) Protein Man and (WC) Weegee fused into the more powerful Wegrotein, although its unknown if this fusion will appear in season 3. Role In Negative Protein Weegee is one of the main characters in Negative Protein who has fought against most of all villains such as Ghostom, Galaxion, Phantoeegee. He is friends with Awesome Face, Negative Seventy Five, Protein Man, Ghostom, Azure, Soul Protein Man. He is shown to get pissed off when his friends get hurt such as in the Wegrotein fusion where he zapped Time Gear Form Phantoeegee into nothing, unfortunately Phantoeegee came back to life instantly due to the time gear. Also he turned into his dark form against Ditto when Awesome Face was defeated only to be defeated. He is also careless as he absorbed (WC) Dark Weegee's dark form and Galaxion's blast to turn into Dark Merged Weegee, this made (WC) Weegee unable to transform into his dark form. Relationships * Awesome Face (NP) Weegee is best friends with Awesome Face they knew each other longer than they knew their other friends Protein Man and Negative Seventy-five. In fact they were friends before the universes reset. (WC) Weegee is not as close as a friend as (NP) Weegee is, but they are still friends. * (NP) Protein Man (NP) Weegee and (NP) Protein Man are really good friends not as much as Awesome Face, but still really good friends in fact they even learned how to fuse. (WC) Weegee is friends with (NP) Protein Man although not as close they are still friends in fact they even learned how to fuse as well. * Galaxion One of the biggest enemies for both Weegee's is Galaxion in fact Galaxion wants to kill both of them, and commonly goes after both of them during a battle, and if anyone gets in his way he promises to kill them. * Malleo (WC) Weegee is brothers with Malleo and they do get along pretty well with each other, and if there is a problem they fix it together.(NP) Weegee is friends with Malleo not as close as (WC) Weegee, but are still friends in fact (NP) Weegee should technically be brothers with (NP) Weegee * Sanic Sanic is (WC) Weegee's rival, but when there's a bigger problem he's always there to help. (NP) Weegee is friends with Sanic although Sanic does act like a jerk sometimes though. * NG and WC heroes Both Weegee's are one of the most important heroes in the series, and are probably friends with anyone whos alignment is good. * Ditto Weegee was shown to dislike Ditto because he attacked his friend Awesome Face, and even defeated him in battle, but he transformed and put up a fight against Ditto. Later on in Season 3 Weegee fights against Ditto because he's trying to become insanely powerful * Hermin Weegee Chronicles Weegee is one of Hermin's friends, he healed him when he saw that he was hurt, Np Weegee said that they needed Hermin's help against Ditto. Category:Heroes